Apocalypse
by RedMagic
Summary: Five Parter. It's been four hundred and thirty two days since the world ended and hell came to Earth. Pairings- Sam/Haley, Dean/Brooke, Baley friendship. Completed
1. One

**Title: **Apocalypse  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Haley James (Scott), Brooke Davis, Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural**  
****Disclaimer: **I dont own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldnt mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN  
**Notes:** Another Livejournal miniseries now completed I've decided to post.

* * *

It's been four hundred and thirty two days since the world ended and hell came to Earth, four hundred and twenty five days since Haley buried her husband, brother in law and beloved son, three hundred and forty eight days since Brooke found the body of her foster daughter, beaten, violated and broken in the centre of town on display for all to see and three hundred days since Peyton died while giving birth to a beautiful baby girl that didn't make it through her first night alive.

Brooke and Haley are all each other have now and that's the only thing that keeps either one of them alive.

*-*-*-*-*

Demons are now the superior beings in the world, and they rule harshly, threats of rivers of blood and fiery deaths to all that oppose.

Humans are nothing more than cattle, slaves to the whims of their demonic masters, forced to live a life of servitude, forced to renounce god and goodliness, bound irrevocably by their sins.

If you're caught, you're done and those who are still free have had to learn how to survive and how to fight.

A woman named Ellen finds the two girls when they're at their lowest, when both are almost ready to give up and she offers them a choice, a purpose. They learn all there is to know from her because they're both smart enough to realise that a woman that can wield a shot gun with her finesse and kick the crap out of evil is just the kind of ally they need.

*-*-*-*-*

Bobby Singer teaches them Latin and Haley takes to it with all the thirst for knowledge she had in her younger days, Brooke prefers the target practise he makes them train at and between the two of them they're fast becoming an unstoppable team.

The first time they track a demon they work in sync and while Brooke distracts the thing inside the meat suit that used to be Rachel Gattina, Haley chants the ancient language and sends it back to where it belongs.

Rachel doesn't survive, but neither of the girls can take a minute to mourn that fact, there's too much work to be done.

*-*-*-*-*

Haley's lost some of the softness that had made her who she was in the past and Brooke has lost the sparkle that used to light up her eyes. The girls they'd been in Tree Hill are gone, replaced by women with steel in their hearts and vengeance on their minds.

The hunted have become the hunters and if they're going to go down they'll go down fighting till the end.


	2. Two

**Part Two**

* * *

They knew all the stories.

The Winchester brothers were famous in their circle and Bobby and Ellen had known them personally.

It had only been a matter of time before their paths crossed and the girls had been prepared for it, even if they weren't all that keen on meeting the legends both Bobby and Ellen had used as the basis for shaping the girls on.

*-*-*-*-*

The first time she sees him he's pulling a demon out of a body and it takes her a moment to realise he isn't muttering out an exorcism at all but rather forcing the black smoke out of the flesh through the mouth of the teenage girl it resided in by the sheer power of his mind.

His hand is poised in front of him and his eyes are hard and almost eerie looking and when the girl's body hits the ground and he turns and looks at her, Haley runs from him as bile rises from her stomach.

She barely makes it outside before the contents of her stomach empties onto the concrete below her and her body is shaking violently because Sam Winchester suddenly seemed nothing like the stories she'd heard from her mentors and everything like the creatures she'd devoted her life to destroying.

*-*-*-*-*

Dean has seen and done things Brooke can only imagine, and every little sin he's committed, every life he's taken and ever life he couldn't save shows clearly in the depths of his haunted eyes.

He hides behind charming one liners and a happy go lucky smirk that in another life would have turned her into a walking ball of hormonal jelly but now only serves to make her immediately weary of him, and while his face seems to be open and sincere, she's convinced that he's a liar at his core.

He's the type of guy that looks like he could break your heart in a second and she's extremely relieved that she barely has a heart to break.

*-*-*-*-*

Haley and Brooke can't understand why Bobby insists the four of them work together and they voice their objections rather loudly not giving a damn who hears what they have to say.

In the end the girls lose the argument though and they both curse the fact that their loyalty to Bobby is stopping them from packing their things and getting the hell out of dodge faster than lightening.

They follow behind their big black Impala in their own car, because they'll both be damned before they share anything with these Winchester brothers, men they don't know and definitely don't trust.

They hadn't been keen on meeting them in the first place, but they'd at least believed the two to be the heroes they were painted as.

It's funny how the men never really live up to the legends.


	3. Three

**Part Three**

* * *

The first time they have an actual conversation that doesn't involve a case is about two months into their partnership. She can't find Brooke, he can't find Dean and they're both more than a little worried.

They haven't been on the best of terms but when he sees the deep look of concern in her eyes, he feels compelled to try and help her and is struck by the urge to see her smile.

She forgets just for a little while what she saw that first time and it isn't long before they're chatting like they've known each other an eternity.

He's more than a little shocked at the fact she'd been a wife, a mother and a widow all before her twenty third birthday and she finds herself wondering what he was like before he was drawn back into hunting.

By the time Brooke and Dean return to the small cabin the four of them were hiding out in, she's told him things she'd been afraid to tell anyone else and that fact has her more weary of him than ever before for completely different reasons.

*-*-*-*-*

Brooke's ashamed that she's fallen in to old habits so fast, two months gone and she and Dean have been sleeping together almost as long.

They know every little detail of the others body, she can trace the scars on his back in the dark and he knows exactly where to touch her to make her scream. But they're still strangers, they never speak and Brooke feels exactly like the promiscuous girl she'd been at sixteen.

She doesn't tell her best friend and he doesn't tell his brother, somehow thinking that if no one knows then it isn't happening.

But lines are blurring and Brooke is terrified that soon she won't be able to stop herself from relying on him, from trusting him. Dean is concerned he might start getting used to having her around.

Especially when what they're doing feels less and less like sex with every passing day and a hell of a lot more like love.

*-*-*-*-*

Balances shift and they find themselves fighting like one cohesive unit instead of the two groups of two they'd begun as and it soon becomes clear that the four of them sync up entirely too well. Brooke knows when to duck when Dean takes aim and Haley knows to weave when Sam runs straight. Dean can tell when Haley is in over her head and Sam knows when Brooke is going to move in for the kill.

News travels fast and just as many demons come after them as they go after, but working together they suddenly begin to feel unstoppable, maybe even invincible and those that seek to destroy them rarely get very far.

*-*-*-*-*

The thing about caring for people is that your enemies always have something to use against you.

The air is thick with death and decay and something waits skulking in the dark waiting to devour the four of them whole. They can feel it but they have no idea how to stop it, it'd be easier to keep each other at arm's length but they all know it's impossible to try.


	4. Four

**Part Four**

* * *

A shot rings through the night, a bullet flies through the air and rips through the flesh of Sam's stomach dropping him to the ground.

Terror, a kind she's only ever experienced twice before in her life slams through her system and in that moment Haley realizes she loves him.

The epiphany has pretty much guaranteed that she's screwed.

*-*-*-*-*

The urge to comfort Dean is almost stifling and Brooke has to physically stop herself from reaching out to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

She sits on her hands and wills herself not to cry because she's never seen a man look so broken before while trying to be so stoic.

*-*-*-*-*

They give Dean sometime alone with his brother and sit together quietly on the stoop of Bobby's porch.

They're huddled resting against each other lost in their own thoughts but still there with the other completely.

Brooke doesn't need to say she feels helpless because Haley reads it in her eyes and Haley doesn't have to show her heart is breaking because Brooke can faintly hear it shatter.

*-*-*-*-*

Hours later Sam opens up his eyes but to those around him it feels like it's been a lifetime. Dean hugs him like his faith has been restored and Brooke's smile threatens to explode off her face.

Haley waits until the others have left the room and approaches him timidly her eyes shining with so much emotion he almost gasps from the intensity.

She lays in his arms curls herself round him and does the crying for the both of them.

*-*-*-*-*

Now that his brother is effectively out of the woods he can finally breathe again and the feelings that he tried desperately to push aside during their latest crisis slowly creep up on him.

He doesn't realise he's sobbing until Brooke places a hand on his cheek and wipes the tears tenderly away from his bloodshot eyes.

His whole body seems to sag into her waiting arms and for the first time since they've known each other they're both content with just holding on.

*-*-*-*-*

Pain and sadness can tear people apart, rip into their souls and destroy any light left they have inside. But sometimes it can take a broken person and finally give them the strength to start the journey towards healing and when that happens there isn't anything that holds more beauty.


	5. Final

**Final Part**

* * *

The end of the apocalypse comes swifter then anyone could have foreseen. The demons found that in the end their strength really was no match for the will of the human spirit.

They lost Bobby first, but he died like he lived, a warrior and protector and he made damn sure that he took as many of the soul less creatures with him as he could.

Ellen was the next to fall, with grace and pride she took her last breath, going to her grave believing deeply in those she'd left behind.

When the dust settles and the battle over Dean, Sam, Haley and Brooke are left to mourn the losses of all that have passed in an out of their lives and try to move on together.

X-X-X-X-X

It's been seven hundred and thirty two days since the world ended and hell came to earth, seven hundred and twenty five days since Haley buried her husband, brother in law and beloved son, six hundred and forty eight days since Brooke found the body of her foster daughter, beaten, violated and broken in the centre of town on display for all to see and six hundred days since Peyton died while giving birth to a beautiful baby girl that didn't make it through her first night alive.

Ellen came into their lives five hundred and forty one days ago and taught them how to survive, they met the Winchester brothers four hundred and twenty two days after that and they taught their hearts how to beat again and their souls how to feel. A hundred and seventy seven days ago the war was won and like the survivors that they were they tried to pull together the semblance of a normal life.

After a hundred and thirty nine days of trying so hard to be like everybody else Sam and Dean could no longer deny what was in their blood to do and after many tears and long goodbyes left all they knew of safety, warmth and home for life back out on the road.

Brooke and Haley are all each other have now and that really is the only thing that keeps either of them alive.


End file.
